


Together We can Brave all the Things We Never Knew

by StupidGenius



Series: Talia's Diner [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Awesome Talia Hale, Car Accidents, Fire, Mates, Omega Stiles Stilinski, POV Derek, mentions of mpreg, the end of it picks up where 'I Think I Do' left off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, how your mother and I met isn’t exactly common either.” Dad points out. Laura rolls her eyes.</p><p>“You still knew, didn’t you?”</p><p>“Yes.” Dad gets some goofy smile on his face, and Cora wrinkles her nose.</p><p>“Gross. He’s having <em>feelings</em>.”</p><p>“Please.” Laura huffs. “As if you don’t do the same thing when you’re talking about Isaac.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together We can Brave all the Things We Never Knew

**Author's Note:**

> This took a while, sorry. I had a really important research paper due today, worked on it for a while.

**Then**

 

Stiles Stilinski became a permanent fixture in his life on a Friday afternoon, hair wild and a coffee stain on his shirt.

It was the most confusing Friday of his life

 

 

* * *

 

 

When he agreed to move back to Beacon Hills, his mother had been overjoyed. He told her he was moving back because he missed them all, and he could sell art anywhere in the world, so why not back in his hometown?

That’s not the whole truth.

Really, he’s moving back because he’d broken off a relationship he’d been in for almost half a year. He was moving back because he realized, in the middle of the night, that he was too fucked up for Jennifer. That if she couldn’t sleep in the same bed with him because he had nightmares, then he couldn’t spend the rest of his life with her. Or anyone, probably.

That’s why he moved back.

“Morning, Nephew.” Uncle Peter says, starling him. Derek manages to catch his paintbrush before it falls to the ground. Mom would _not_ be happy about a paint stain on her new carpet.

“It’s almost three in the afternoon.” He points out. Peter just waves him off.

“Morning is whenever I wake up.”

“Alright.” He looks around, the house strangely quiet. “Where is everyone?”

“Cora’s at the hospital with her Mate for some regular blood tests. Laura’s probably off bothering that poor deputy at the station. Grant’s in school. You father’s at work. And my sister is at her Diner.” Peter takes a drink from his glass of milk. “She spends quite a lot of time there now.”

“Oh. That reminds me. I have to meet her at the diner soon.” He glances back at the painting he’s been working on.

It sucks, honestly.

“Is that a bird?”

“No.” Derek snaps. Peter holds his hands up in surrender.

“Well, no need for attitude, Nephew. I’m simply curious.”

“You’re trying to piss me off on purpose.” He rolls his eyes. “I’m gonna go meet mom. Don’t touch this – it’s still wet.”

“I would never.”

He scoffs. “Somehow, I don’t believe you.”

“What, don’t trust your dear uncle?” He gives him a look. Peter rolls his eyes. “Fine. Say hello to Stiles for me.”

_What the fuck is a Stiles?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

He doesn’t bother putting on a shirt when he leaves, since he probably won’t be seeing anyone.

He’s still a little upset about his painting when he gets to the diner, and slams the door open harder than he means to. There’s a startled yelp from behind the counter, and then –

Then the most beautiful person in the world sits up, and Derek can’t help but stare for a minute. There are big brown eyes blinking back at him, lashes dark and long, and his lips look full and soft, even for here. His dark brown hair looks like he just rolled out of bed and didn’t bother to fix it, and Derek never thought he’d go for that sort of thing, but on this guy it’s fucking gorgeous. And shit, he’s an Omega.  He hasn’t been around an Omega he wasn’t related to since high school, but he knows that their scent shouldn’t be this strong.

“E-excuse me?” The guy calls, making him break out of whatever trance he’d been in. “You can’t be in here.”

“Yes I can.” Derek gets out. The guy just looks confused, and kind of irritated which is definitely not what Derek’s going for.

“Uh, no, no you can’t. We only serve fully clothed people, and you’re kind of …lacking in that department.”

“I don’t care.” Is what his brain helpfully supplies.

“Rude.” The Omega snaps, putting his hands on his hips. This is going nowhere near as well as he would like. “You need to leave.”

“I’m allowed to be here.”

“I really doubt it, buddy. Either come back with a shirt or don’t come back at all.” He points towards the door. Derek lets out a frustrated growl, because really? His mother never told this kid he was coming?

“I’m Derek Hale.” He tells him.

“You’re Talia Hale’s son?” The guy blinks, mouth falling open in a silent 'Oh'. It's. It's not a bad look on him.

“Yes?”

“Oh.”

He keeps staring at him for a few moments, looking thoughtful, and it's kind of uncomfortable. He's not used to people just staring at him. And, okay, he - he knows what looks like. People do tend to stare. But none of them with that look on their face.

“Are you just gonna stare at me the whole time or can I go find my mother now?” It comes out harsher than he means for it to, and the guy scowls at him.

“You – She’s not – Talia’s not here. She’ll be back in an hour. You can come back later, if you want.”

“I think I’ll stay.” He glances down at his name tag.

_Stiles_

"You're Stiles?" The guy nods. "Peter says hi."

He can't' for the life of him, remember how that turned into an argument about the way Derek chooses to eat his Kit-Kats. But that's how mom finds them when she gets back, and Derek really doesn't like the look on her face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Every Alpha/Omega relationship isn't like they are in those shitty cheap romance novels you find at the drug store. An Alpha can't just go up to the Omega that smells the best and say "mine" and that's it. Maybe in the past, but definitely not now.

You don't really know who you're going to end up mated to either. There's no special moment when you first see them, most of the time. Things just kind of…happen.

Most mates don't meet like Stiles and Derek did, though.

His parents only got together because his mom knocked his dad up after a one night stand. They didn’t even get married until right after Derek was born, and by then they already had three kids, all under the age of seven.

“You know, how your mother and I met isn’t exactly common either.” Dad points out. Laura rolls her eyes.

“You still knew, didn’t you?”

“Yes.” Dad gets some goofy smile on his face, and Cora wrinkles her nose.

“Gross. He’s having _feelings_.”

“Please.” Laura huffs. “As if you don’t do the same thing when you’re talking about Isaac.”

“How did the two of you meet anyway?” Derek wonders. Cora shrugs.

“I saw him talking to Stiles at the diner and told him he smelled nice. Then I asked him out.”

“What? No.” Laura shakes her head. “it was so much cuter than that. Well, okay – Cora was blunt and tactless, as usual, and then he got all flustered, and Stiles said that if she was going to act like an Alpha caveman, she was gonna have to woo him, so Cora came in the next day and gave him one of her old scarves.”

“He likes scarves.” His little sister says defensively.

“Huh.” Laura pauses. “I guess you owe meeting him to Stiles, then.”

“What is it about this Stiles guy?” Derek frowns. “You act like he’s family.”

“He kind of is.” Dad says. “Your uncle has all but adopted the poor kid. We –” The phone rings before he can say more, and Cora jumps up from the counter to answer it.

“He just seems like kind of an asshole.” Derek says after a moment. Dad gives him a look, and Laura opens her mouth to say something when –

“Okay. Thank you.” Cora finishes her phone call and turns to the room. “Uh. You’re gonna be a grandpa.”

Dad chokes.

“What?” He sputters.

“The, um. The hospital just called with the results from the blood tests Isaac and I took a couple days ago. He’s pregnant.” She pauses, a small smile on her face. ‘I’m gonna be a mom.”

Everyone’s silent for a second, and then;

“Holy shit!” Laura exclaims, shooting up and pulling their sister into a hug. Dad’s still got this look on his face, like he doesn’t know what to do with the information. Knowing his father, he’ll probably wait until he and Cora are alone to congratulate her and cry. Derek gets up, hugging Cora when Laura finally releases her.

“That’s great, Cora.” He tells her. She beams at him.

“I’m gonna go tell mom.” She announces.

“I’ll go with you!” Laura says eagerly. She’s tugging Cora along like it’s _her_ Omega that’s pregnant. It’s completely quiet for a moment.

“Oh my god.” His dad says weakly.

“What?”

“I’m _old_.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next few months are spent helping Cora and Isaac look for a bigger apartment, painting, and getting coffee from the Diner. Every morning, he goes in, and Stiles criticizes his tastes, whether it be about coffee or his favorite food.  Derek doesn’t tell him to stop, because he actually…really likes the sound of his voice. And he knows Laura and Erica will definitely make fun of him for it if they ever found out.

There’s a week where Stiles doesn’t show up, and he knows why. He could smell it on him the day before, every Alpha probably could.

He was in Heat.

He doesn’t spend the entire week sulking – no matter what anyone says – but he does find himself painting pale skin and pink lips. They’re all unfished.

When Stiles finally comes back, he smells like Heat, and sex, and it’s so frustrating. He can hardly get his order out, even though he probably doesn’t have to, since Stiles must know it by now. When he finally pays, Stiles grabs his wrist, glaring.

“Okay, you know what. Just – take your fucking money, jesus. And stop glaring at me. If you hate me so much, maybe you should get your devil coffee somewhere else.” He huffs, and Derek –

He’s kind of confused, actually. Because he knows he looks angry sometimes, it’s one of the many things his family and friends tease him about, but he’s been hoping that he didn’t come off that way to Stiles.

 “I don’t hate you.” He says, hoping Stiles believes him.

 “Really? You have a funny way of showing it.”

“I – you’re so –” He cuts himself off, because growling really isn’t the way to go. And, he really doesn’t know how saying ‘ _I’m bad with people and you’re really beautiful and I kind of do hate you maybe, but you’re also great’_ will go. “I don’t hate you Stiles. I’m sorry if I made you feel that way.”

“Oh.” Stiles’ cheeks are stained pink, and he lets himself smile a bit. “That – that’s good.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“He’s jus’.” Derek slurs drunkenly, glaring down at the near empty bottle. Erica – he thinks it’s Erica, anyway – makes a sort of soothing noise, and pets his hair. “He’s jus’ so soft, you know? And warm. So warm. And he smells so _so_ nice.”

“Oh boy.” She sighs. “You got it bad, Der.”

“No.” he shakes his head, and the world spins. "I’s jus’ – if they sold his smell in a bottle, I’d buy – I’d buy all of it. And I want to keep him locked away in my room forever. But I don’t – it’snot like, _like_.” He thinks Erica’s laughing at him.

“Alright Derek. I think it’s time for bed.”

“But – _Erica_.” He whines. “You weren’t there today! He smelled so good. He smelled like Heat, and I almost – but he doesn’t.” He says solemnly. Erica hauls him to his feet and pushes him towards her couch.

“I know. It’s awful. You’ve told me before. Try and get some rest, okay?”

“M'kay.”

“Goodnight, Derek.”

“Night.”

Things change, after that night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Derek comes in early, one day, and finds Stiles humming something softly under his breath as he pulls a batch of cupcakes out of the oven.

“We don’t serve cupcakes here.” Derek notes, raising an eyebrow. Stiles rolls his eyes and sets the small batch down on the counter, bringing out a bowl of icing.

“I know. But your mom lets me bake here so my dad doesn’t smell it.” Derek frowns, not really sure why that would be a bad thing. His confusion must’ve shown on his face, because Stiles pauses. “It’s…they’re my mom’s recipe. I don’t wanna remind him…”

“Oh.” He says softly. Stiles fidgets, looking uncomfortable.

“Want one?” He holds the one he just finished icing up, offering it to him. Derek’s heart starts to beat a little faster, and he tells himself this doesn’t mean anything – since when does he want it to? – and reaches out.

“Oh. Yeah, sure.” It’s soft, almost falling completely apart when he breaks the bottom half off and puts it over the icing.

“Oh my god.” Stiles gapes at him.

“What?”

“You can’t – that’s not – why are you like this?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Dude.” Stiles says, right as Derek’s about to eat his food.

“What?” He sighs, because he knows. He knows what this is going to be about before Stiles even says anything. He’s always got some weird problem with Derek’s food.

“Did you…Did you put the ketchup over all your fries?”

“Yeah?” Derek frowns. “Why?”

“Because!” He throws his hands up, eyes wide. As if this is actual important information he’s telling him. “That’s not how you do it! You’re supposed to put the ketchup on a separate part of the plate, so if you offer your food to someone, they can decide whether they want ketchup.”

“But I’m not sharing.” He points out.

“Of course not, no one’s gonna eat your tainted fries _now_.”  He gestures wildly towards the plate. Derek just gives him a look and pops the fry in his mouth, and he almost chokes on it when he see’s the way Stiles is staring at him, cheeks a bit flushed and lips parted.

He’s been trying harder with Stiles. He knows for sure now, he’s falling for him, and it’s terrible. He’d been hoping all these feelings would never come up ever again, but apparently his heart doesn’t listen to him, because it pounds and trips whenever Stiles is around. It’s terrifying, because he’s in so deep, and Stiles has started looking at him like – like maybe he’s falling too. It’s too much. So much.

He’s so broken. Kate broke him, Jennifer shattered him, and he can’t. He can’t do the same to stiles, like he knows he will. Stiles is a soft, fragile thing, and Derek’s not used to handling those. He doesn’t know how. Doesn’t think he ever will.

“So,” Stiles clears his throat, bringing Derek out of the moment. “A reliable source tells me you’re gonna be an uncle in a month.”

“Yeah.” He can’t help but smile at that, because yeah, he is. “Never thought it would be Cora, but she’s always been full of surprises.”

“You’re gonna spoil those kids, aren’t you.” He can feel his cheeks heat up at that, and scowls when Stiles grins at him.

“I –”

“I know you, Derek Hale.” He points a finger at him. “You look tough, but you’re a huge softy and you help old ladies cross the street. You’re gonna end up being their favorite uncle.”

“You’d be much better.” He blurts. He doesn’t mean to, and Stiles makes a strange noise, sputtering.

“I’m not –”

“My family has basically adopted you, Stiles. I have no doubt they’ll love you more.” He tells him. It’s true, and he has to know.

He has to.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He didn’t even know it was Stiles birthday until Grant was shaking him awake and telling him mom needed help decorating. Not that all of the work they did matters, anyway. When Cora turned her phone back on, She had seven voicemails, six from Stiles and one very angry one from Isaac, stating that he was in labor, and has been for eight hours. 

So they go to hospital.

“Thank god you guys made it.” Stiles says as they sit in front of the delivery room. “I think Isaac was about to break my hand.”

“That wouldn’t be god.” Derek nods. Stiles blinks up at him, and then looks down at his bruised hand. He makes a noise, and his shoulder shake. Derek’s…kind of scared, actually. “Are you choking?” He asks warily.

“Oh my god.” Stiles wheezes.

“Is that a no?”

“No, you moron.” He rolls his eyes. “I’m laughing. Do I need to give you a definition, or do you already know what that is?” Derek scowls.

“Why are you laughing? This day’s been a disaster.”

“Exactly!” He says in way of explanation. Derek raises an eyebrow, and Stiles sighs. “It’s just – The mother of the babies almost missed their birth because she was helping setup a birthday party for someone who’s not even in her family.” He shrugs. “It’s kind of funny.”

“If you don’t think you’re family, then you’re crazy.” He tells him. “You –”

“Hey Stiles.” Cora appears at the door, and she grins at them. “Isaac’s got something to show you.”

The twins turned out to be one boy and one girl. When Stiles hears that the baby boy’s named Scott, he cries, though he denies that he did when Derek asks. He spends the whole day tucked under Derek’s arm, falling asleep soon after they give him a cupcake dad managed to save for him.

It’s chaotic, but Derek could stay in that moment forever.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The happiness doesn’t last for long. Of course it doesn’t.

He doesn’t know how it starts really, but it spreads quickly. He can hear people evacuating, and someone shouting. It isn’t until someone shoves him out the door that he comes back to himself.

“..rek!” Stiles shouts over the roar of the fire. He blinks at him. The smells of smoke drowns out Stiles’ sweet Omega scent, and he hates it. He shakes his head, trying to clear it. Stiles tugs him over to the fire trucks, and it takes him a moment for his mouth to move how he wants it to.

“Is everyone out?” he asks

“Yeah, everyone –” Stiles’ eyes widen, and he pales. “Mom’s book.”

It only takes Derek a second to realize what Stiles is talking about. He can see the moment he makes the decision in the omega’s eyes, and he darts away before Derek can stop him. Erica’s husband, Boyd, tries to stop him, but his elbow just connects with the man’s stomach, and he takes off towards the building, getting lost in the flames. Derek’s heart starts to pound, for an entirely different reason now.

Stiles could die.

“Damn it.” He growls, going after him. By the time he gets there, its spread to the entire diner – it’s spreading too fast, he notes – and Stiles is just standing in the middle of what used ot be the kitchen. “Stiles!” He runs over to him.

“Get –” Stiles coughs, knuckles white as they grip they counter. “Get out of here!” Is he insane?!

“I’m not leaving you, what the fuck are you doing?!”

“My mom’s –” He doubles over coughing again. “I can’t – I can’t leave without it.” Derek knows that he’s probably been here too long, inhaled too much smoke. He remembers Peter and his dad’s doctors being concerned about smoke inhalation, because Omegas tend to have weaker immune systems. He can’t let anything happen to Stiles.

“You’re going to die!” He stresses. Stiles blinks at him, eyes a little unfocused, and coughs again.

“Derek...” It’s hoarse, and soft, and Derek growls.

“Fuck, okay, okay.” He coughs into his elbow. “What am I looking for?”

“We’re insane.” Stiles croaks. A beam from the ceiling falls, just a few feet away, and Stiles stumbles. Derek spots the book on the counter, half hidden under an oven mitt, and grabs it before turning back to him.

“That’s it.” He tells him, quickly scooping Stiles up and making his way out of the building.

“Hey!” Stiles paws weakly at his chest. “I can’t – I can’t leave it – Derek –”

“I got it.” He promises, pressing the book into his hands. Stiles blinks at it a couple times before smiling, his eyes slipping closed. Derek can hear his harsh breathing, so he doesn’t freak out too much.

They’re okay.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Stiles doesn’t stay passed out for long. He rouses again when Derek gets to the ambulance, and attempts to walk on shaky legs before one of the EMTs makes him sit down and presses a stethoscope to his chest, hearing him breathe. Erica punches his shoulder hard.

“Ow!” He snaps, glaring at her. “I’m injured.”

“You deserve it.” She growls. “What the fuck were you thinking, running in after him like that?! Boyd could have gone in after him.

“I –” he swallows. Her expression softens, and he looks down at his feet.

“Oh, Derek.” She sighs. “God. Just – don’t do that again, alright?”

“Promise.” She rolls her eyes.

“Alright. Tracy! Come on, lets pack up.” The EMT that was checking Stiles over gets up, giving him a smile before following Erica around the truck. Derek sits down, and Stiles looks up at him, face covered in soot and so, so pale.

“Hey.” He nudges him, pulling the blanket closer around himself. Stiles blinks. “Don’t ever do that to me again.” He tries to keep his voice from cracking.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Stiles.” Derek says seriously.

“I…” Stiles sighs. “I wasn’t going to leave without it.”

“Guess we both would have died in there then, because I wasn’t leaving without you.” He admits. Something must show on his face, because Stiles’s eyes widen.

“You love me.” Stiles breathes, cheeks finally gaining some color. Derek sighs.

“Do you get off on putting things in my mouth?”

“I’m not even gonna touch that one.” Stiles smirks, and Derek rolls his eyes. Yeah, he walked right into that one.

It’s true though. Fuck, he _loves_ him.

“I think I do.” Derek whispers.

“Do what?”

“Love you.” Yes, he decides. He loves Stiles. More than anything. “I love you, Stiles. I’m in love with you.”

“I think I love you too.”

They kiss, and it’s sloppy, and their mouths taste like ash. Stiles laughs though, so it’s perfect.

It’s everything he could have hoped for.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Present**

 

“Derek.” Stiles says, and Derek blinks. He sounds like he’s been calling him for a while.

“What?”

“I asked you for your Jell-O cup, like, ten minutes ago.” Stiles raises an eyebrow. “You okay? You kind of spaced out on me there.” Derek passes him the small cup, watching as he tries to hold the spoon in his shaking hands. His tongue is sticking out of his mouth in concentration, a little crease between his brows.

“Guess who wanted to see their favorite uncles!” Isaac’s familiar voice filters in, and not even five second later, two tiny bodies are throwing themselves on Stiles’ bed. He lets out a pained grunt when Rebekah accidentally jostles his leg, but smiles at them anyway.

“Kiddos!” He coos, pulling them in for a hug. Derek’s heart might be melting.

“Careful!” Isaac scolds. His hand’s on his stomach, the small bump there hardly visible through all his layers. “What did I tell you?”

“Gotta be gentle.” Beck says, petting Stiles’ face.

“Yeah. ‘Cuz uncle Stiles is broken an’he’s hurting.” Scott nods. Stiles rolls his eyes, laughing.

“Not to broken to…hug the life outta you!” The twins squeal, and Stiles pulls them close again as they giggle. Isaac smiles, and catches Derek’s eye across the room. That’s when he decides.

He’s going to spend the rest of his life with Stiles.

He’s going to marry him.

**Author's Note:**

> The 'Present' takes place pretty much right where the first part of the series left off. It's about five years after the events of 'Talia's Diner', so Stiles is 25 and Derek is 30.
> 
> Only one or two more after this! I love this series a lot more than I thought I would.
> 
> My [tumblr](http://littleredtheboy.tumblr.com/). Come cry over Stiles with me.
> 
> My [wrting blog](http://stupidgenius24.tumblr.com/) if you have any prompts you'd like me to write


End file.
